Turbo Fast Wander Over Yonder Crossover. Your Betrayal
Wander: *lies down the ground wounded* I-i-i- i'm ok r-r-r-really Tiger lily: Your bleeding *wraps Wander's left arm with bandaids* Wander: A cut that's all Tiger lily: A CUT!? A CUT?! *Shakes her head* Wander! He Cut you all over, your bleeding everywhere Wander: *realizes its not workin* TIGER LILY DONT DO THIS!. *Cries* what ever your going to do stop and THINK! Tiger lily: Calm down i'm not going to do that!, *turns her head away, before starting to the door* I'm not going to date him. Wander: thats not what I mean't! *chews on his nails* Oh dear Sylvia: Do wh-WANDER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU *Rushes to him* Wander: Hardcase got me Sylvia: I'll beat him up for that *cletchs her fist* Wander: Dont! I think Tiger lily is going to that. Which is bad Slyvia you need to stop her! Sylvia: why! Wander: He has army of those Tiger beetle, what one Tiger Beetle did to me. Think of what bunch of Tiger Beetles can do to her. Sylvia: Ya .... at tiger beetle base Tiger lily: HARDCASE! Hardcase: *turns to Tiger lily* Tiger Lily hows me girl. *smirks* got my little message didnt you Tiger lily: you attacked Poor WANDER! Hardcase: no not that, he got in my land so I attacked him. Tiger lily: You could of told him to get out! Hardcase: Would of ruined the fun and hearing his cries of pain as I dig my pinscer in his flesh! Tiger lily; your SICK! Hardcase: *smirks* I need a nurse then, Nurse Tiger lily Tiger lily: YOU'LL FIND LOVE YOU FOOL! Hardcase: ouch that hurt, honey. you have many Males to choose from Tiger lily: I would die then love any of your men, they probably as insane, wicked and cruel as the Heartless Leader Hardcase: *smirks* Any male you chose I'll pick them off one by one Tiger lily: Why Hardcase: You'll be mine, forever and ever, your be my girl. You'll never find love, you'll never find anyone. you'll be my Mate *leads in for a kiss* TigerLily: Never! *stabs Hardcase with a broke sharp of glass* Hardcase: *eyes widen, Pupil's shriken, with a shocked expression* *looks down, a bit shaky* *Feels the pain of glass in his throax* ... Tiger lily; *eyes widen* I-uh-I-I Didnt mean it *drops the glass* *Stares at her hands* I didnt mean to Hardcase: *falls on to the ground* I love you *falls dead* Tiger lily: *cries* I didnt mean it ... The Tiger Beetles *stares at Tiger lily* Deception Disgrace Evil as plain as the cut on her face Tiger lily: Please Please stop I didnt mean it! Deception (An outrage!) Tiger lily: STOP! IT *Runs* Disgrace (For shame!) Tiger lily: *running as she gets called names* IT IT *CRIES* STOP! He asked for trouble the moment she came Deception (An outrage!) Tiger Lily: *Covers her eyes* Please gotta understand (He can't change her stripes) Disgrace (For shame!) Tiger lily: LEAVE ME ALONE! (You know these Outsider types) Evil as plain as the cut on her face See you later, agitator!) Deception (An outrage!) (Just leave us alone!) Disgrace (For shame!) (Traitor, go back with your own!) she asked for trouble the moment he came (See you later, agitator!) Tiger Lily: *walks away as they sing* Born in grief Raised in a pet Helpless to defy her fate Let her run Let her live But do not forget what we cannot forgive Tiger lily: *cries* I didnt mean, *looks back to see them anger staring at her* And she is not one of us hse has never been one of us she is not part of us Not our kind Tiger lily: I'm sorry *looks up in the sky* I'm sorry hardcase. Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what she's done And we know that she'll never be one of us Tiger Lily: *runs to Wander and slyvia* Wander: You look gloomy Tiger lily: *falls to the ground crying* You were right I shouldn't of gone Wander: what Happened tell me did he hurt you Slyvia: IF HE DID I'LL KILL HIM Tiger Lily: STOP! LEAVE ME BE! PLEASE I DONT WANNA HEAR ABOUT HURTING OR KILLING ANY MORE! *Screams out loud* I'M DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME I'M DONE! *Stares in slyvia and Wander's eyes with flooding of tears* I'M DONE WITH THIS CITY, I'M DONE THIS LIFE! Sylvia: STOP! JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED! Tiger Lily: WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Wander and Sylvia: *both nod* Tiger Lily: YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH! Wander: Yes Slyvia: *annoyed* yes Tiger Lily: YOU CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH! Slyvia: JUST TELL US! Tiger Lily: *Cries* I just got so mad at him, telling me i'll never get a man in my life, expect for him. I just couldnt take. SO I ... st...ab... him Sylvia: you want you st....Ub him! Tiger lily: I'M STABBED HIM!!! I STABBED HIM!! YOU HEAR ME. *Slams her head in the ground crying* I stabbed him Sylvia: Wow Tiger lily: I stabbed him with a broke sharp of glass right in his thorax. Thats why I'm leaving I'm leaving starlite city, I'm changing my name, I might join Bumperdome Wander: YOU NOT JOING BUMPERDOME! Tiger Lily: then I'll put my self up on EBAY! Wander: THATS MORE LIKE IT! Slyvia: Wander... ............. Wander: what Sly its better than joining Bumperdome Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:RoboPacker's Pages Category:RoboPacker's Stories